


No Words

by BubblegumCannibal



Category: Syndicate (Video Game 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblegumCannibal/pseuds/BubblegumCannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Speech patterns</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt — Headcanon: “If Kilo lost his voice, Merit was the one to try and help him with speech therapy. When it was found that he couldn’t talk again, he helped him learn sign language.”

> _"A man who can’t speak with his mouth is strong enough to speak with his eyes, hands, and heart."_

Fucking mute.

The “favored son.” Yeah… No. I remember when Denham worshiped the ground I walked on. I was ten with the highest kill streak. And then, years later… He comes along. I remember when Denham dropped him at my feet. I remember the face he held that day. The wrinkles on his face would ripple as stared me down like the dying dog I already was. Those tiny coal colored eyes of his watched very movement I made, all while holding that sickening stoic “fatherly” glare.

Needless to say, I hated it. I was raising a one year old at seventeen! What the hell was I supposed to do?

Make sure the brat didn’t die, that’s what.

As he grew older, the twit of a child never spoke. So, I tried to help him. Speech therapy. Language classes. Everything seemed like a failure… Until I got him into sign language. He adapted quicker than any of us assumed. Training at one moment, learning how to speak at the very next. It was progression. Here, I could honestly admit that I was proud of him. That brat had made it far with a few broken bones and his fingers just fluttering away.

God damn it. I don’t know what is keeping me so connected to this damn mute.

I once overheard the rookies once mention that I treated him like my son. No, I don’t think that’s it. This job of ours is made to where families are not established or built. You don’t know who you can really trust in this hell hole.

However, here I am. Staring up at this scarred mute as he’s recoiling back in fear. His blue eyes are welling up for the first time in years. He’s tearing his mask free from his face, staring at the blood on his hands.

Tonight, we’ve both done something we can admit was wrong. When he “defected,” I should have followed suit. This boy is my student…

                My… co-worker…

                                My… god damn it… He’s my partner.

                                                My fucking brother in arms.

                                                                …My damn best friend.

And I didn’t have the breath to apologize to him.

Oh…

                Oh there it is… I—I can feel that impending black out coming.

No, that’s a jolt. A shake. He’s shaking me.

       “Nngh.”

I could hear it, but it was faint. How I wanted to scoff.  How bad did I want to scoff at him… Kilo, don’t waste your breath on me.

       “Jehh—”

What?

       “J—Juu—J-Jules…”

Shit… Don’t do this to me now…

       “I—I-I’m ss—sorry.”

With a soft utterance, I pushed out everything I had, “That make’s two of us…”

Tch. That boy is going to go far. Take down Syndicate. Eliminate Denham. I’ll make sure his seat in hell is waiting for him…

God damn it, mute…

Go. Do what you were made to do. Destroy what you have to… Just don’t forget who your damn superior is.

I’ll make sure I won’t forget who my took my place.

Give’em hell.


End file.
